Shahenshah sub-campaign
The Shahenshah sub-campaign is a mini-campaign under the East Indies campaign for Iran, and follows the career of Abbas I the Great in strengthening Iran. "Iran, 998H: After having assumed your role as heir of the Shahs and the supreme leader of all Shiites worldwide, it is your task to defend this sacred land against all who may oppose your rule, for many are the foreign enemies and insidious threats that encircle you like a murder of crows. Take up the the way of the sword and, God willing, you will not just reunite Iran, but even CONQUER THE WORLD." Starting territories and diplomatic stances Starting diplomacy *Alliances: VOC Starting territory: *Persia *Georgia *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Zagros *Van Basin Initial resources: *2 Partisan Bonus cards Strategic Objectives: *Assume control of 2 regions *Have a total territorial strength level higher than any Asian nation before the Imperial Era. Part 1: The Uzbek Menace (Introduces the new buildings (drill squares and nobles' courts) and how the system functions. Target: Turkenistan) Ingame: "The Uzbeks have invaded and overrun Khorasan after taking advantage of the mistakes of your predecessors. Set up a base here to reform your troops and exterminate any and all Uzbeks foolish enough to trifle with the House of Ismail." Part 2: Reinforcing The Borders (Introduces the combat triangle, and governments at the Senate. Target: Van Basin) "Our spies in Constantinople suggest that Turkish agents have encroached into the Van Basin, threatening control of the region and the rest of Iran. We need to act swiftly before the Turkish dogs tear Iran apart once more." Ingame: "The Turks have gotten wind of your trip to Anatolia, so you need to be careful. Travel under cover and rendezvous with the locals to raise a strike force to take back what is yours. In God's name, Iran shall prevail!" Part 3: An Afghan Affair (Introduces the concept of unique buildings, and mercenaries. Target: Afghanistan) "Although this territory is rightfully part of Iran, the Mughals took advantage of your predecessors' weaknesses to annex Afghanistan. Our diplomats have protested against this in Delhi but to no avail." Ingame: "Not understanding the power which you now possess, the Mughals have chosen to treat your emissaries with disdain. Take the city of Kandahar from the Mughals and establish a Sirdars' Divan there and snuff out any traitors who dream of challenging your efforts to stabilise this war-torn land. Do not let the Mughals build a Sirdars' Divan themselves in Kandahar." Afghanistan is ruled by several city states, being: *Balkh (Uzbek - the Uzbek are based off the Arabs, and have Balkh for their capital) *Kabul (Indian - this is their capital) *Lashkar Gah (Indian) *Kandahar (Indian) *Ghazni (Indian) *Herat (Iranian - this is your capital) *Zabul (Iranian) Afghanistan also explains how governments work - do you select a tolerant stance towards your people, or do you adopt hardline totalitarianism? Part 4: Rebellion in Georgia (Target: Georgia, introduces the combat triangle for infantry, with the Ottomans having substantially better units. Also introduces siege weapons and the changes to technologies and approval ratings) Ingame: "Ill tidings, King of Kings - our governor for the Georgian lands was murdered by a renegade named Teimuraz who has since then fled to seek refuge from the Turks. We must retake this territory before the Turks find a way through the Caucasus into Iran." You will be instructed to capture Tiflis, but the city is ringed by several fortifications. The English will approach you to teach you to use artillery to down the city - but in exchange, you will have to capture Ormuz. During the scenario, you will need to hold Tiflis, the Georgian capital, and control it for as long as possible. Tiflis also explains the role of approval and how you need to ensure your approval is high enough to avoid losing the city. At the same time, since you need to keep Tiflis happy, you will also learn about spies and agents as well as the use of the Resthouse and what technologies have been transferred to it. You will need to hold and protect Tiflis in order to gain the resources required to then take out the Ottoman forces which have encroached into the region. Part 5: Liberation of Hormuz (Target: Persian Gulf. Introduces naval forces and technology at the university) "The time is now ripe to begin scouring Iran of the Portuguese infidels and their cutthroat piracy. This will help to repay our English friends for their help in securing Georgia, while allowing us a chance to break the stranglehold the Portuguese have imposed on our shores." Ingame: "You will need to raise an army at Ispahan to take out Gamrun. Once this is done, build two shipyards and a Martello Tower in Gamrun, then proceed to exterminate the Portuguese cohorts of Hormuz and Bahrain as well as all Portuguese shipping. The English mercenaries at your court will teach you all you need to know about naval combat and defence." As usual, you will need to create a fleet but fortunately the British are on hand to assist in raising a mercenary fleet for you. They will also instruct you in the establishment of modern education to help raise the fleet and improve the efficiency of your troops. The Persian Gulf doesn't just include Shiraz and Espahan (your capital) or the Portuguese city-fortress of Gamrun and the Arab city of Hormuz. It also contains the island fortress of Bahrain (which belongs to Portugal) and the Ottoman fortress city of Doha, and part of the Arabian peninsula in the form of Khur Fakkan and Suhar to the extreme south. The problem for you is that there are no ports near Shiraz, so you are dependent on taking Hormuz first. Fortunately you start off with a squadron of galleys accompanied by some medium-strength ships. The key is to lure the Emir of Doha over to your side so that they will not attack you. A fleet of Xebecs will also be available for you to use should you decide to pay Doha a visit, provided that you land a squad of cannons for the protection of the city. The game ends once you have the following: *Gamrun, Bahrain, Hormuz *No Portuguese ships are active. *Gamrun has 2 Shipyards and a Martello Tower. Finale: The Siege of Baghdad This is the last stage and is in fact a recap. Ingame: "The sultan of the Turks is dead! in the wake of the political chaos caused by his departure, his nation is now tottering on the brink of collapse. The time is ripe for a new venture - muster your forces and take the fortress city of Baghdad for the glory of God and the One True Faith!" Mesopotamia covers the area between Baghdad and Mosul, with the following cities: *Tabriz (the Persian capital) *Arbil *Halabja *Fallujah *Hit *Karbala The Ottomans have a ring of fortifications around Baghdad, so you will need to learn about the different types of artillery required to bring down the walls.